Conventional semiconductor materials such as Si are doped with various elements to change their charge carrier properties. For example, N-type doped silicon materials may be coupled with P-typed doped silicon materials to form P—N junctions in devices such as solar cells. However, the types of elemental dopants that can be added to semiconductor materials are limited due to factors such as insolubility. For example, as demonstrated by a conventional Si—P phase diagram, P is only slightly soluble in Si at very high temperatures, e.g., 2.2 atomic percent solubility at 1,131° C., and P is considered insoluble in Si at lower temperatures such as room temperature.